Fantendo Hockey League
The (or just FHL) is a live broadcasted sports league founded by . It is the newest sports league on Fantendo. It is played just like real hockey, but the teams have Fantendo characters instead of real players. Teams Pushopolis Crash N' Dashers (Arend) *Forward **Pesh (Captain) **Jack Johnson **Maria **Nitsam *Center **Pashie **Ballunny **Suzy Sweetheart **Luise) *Defense **Oldton **Nuricade **Teddy Bear **Besh *Goalie **Olivalley Newcunner Ninjas (SW) - 2 - 53% * (D) * (D) (TG) - 10 * (D) - 3 * © - 4 * (D) * (F) - 9 * (F) * (F) * (F) - 3 * © - 6 * © * © - 1 * (G) (FM) Bowser Valley Soldiers (Lemmy) *Neo Koopa - Center. Team Captain. *Austin - Goalie. *Brandon - Center. *Gorgo - Defenseman. *Korey - Forward. Secondary Captain. *Harley B. Koopa - Defenseman. *Battle Skull - Defenseman. *McBones - Center. *Tommy the Penguin - Defenseman. *Cosmic - Forward. *Crawler - Forward. *Dupmal - Center. *Sweetster - Forward. New Canvas Crushers (MQM) *McBoo - C *O'Lantern - C *Ghoularry - D *Dudle - F *Dudlette (FM) - C *Scribboy - D *Scribblri G. (FM) - C *King Kanvas - F *Lord Shavings - D *O'Wisp - F *Ferd the Nerd - D *Sketchy - F *Haunty Mole - G VineVille Steel Stealers (Steli) *Forward **Ella Metals (Captains) **Mr. Chilli **Andy Pasta **Recto *Center **Padge **Stephanie **Lexi Lexan **Leila Metals *Defense **Kaisser Cassia **Samuel Think **Stella Cassia **Flat Packer *Goalie **Sotrios Wasresh Shock Boxers (Uil) Laser Tagged Warriors (YE) Celtic Fires (Clyde) Void Shadows (Dk) - 1 - 51% *Seven (D) - 2 *Eight The Knight (D) - 3 *Nine (D) - 4 *Eight (D) - 4 *Sixteen © - 7 *Impersona © - 5 *BloodCrawler © - 4 *Twenty © - 3 *Sixty Four (F) *Amy (F) (FM) - 2 *Eric (F) - 4 *Mick Cool (F) *Jayl (G) - 7 Yoshtown Wizards - Ed *Wizzy - D *Jackson - D *Nuggette - D *Athloomba - D *Spaghetti - C *Nugg - C *Ninjette - C *Billy - C *Queen Paprika - F *Cyborg Bro. - F *Fisherman Pianta - F *Chump - F *Creep Cheep - G Doodleland Doodlelanders - Sora *Defensemen- *Zak *Darkclaw *Treena *Ramona *Centers- *Melodia *Robo Ribbetman *Bob *Propane *Forwards - *Dan *Hooly *Kooltana *Tritan *Goalie: Framework Atlantica Royal Knights - HB *Defenseman - *Rufus *Ayla *Rocky *Borealis *Centers - *Kayris *Nayris *Winyris *Yamyris *Forwards - *Teardrop *Inferadness *Amnesia *Skull *Goalie: Athena Nintendo All-Stars *Mario - Center, Captain *DK - Goalie *Wario - Forward *Bowser - Defenseman *Link - Defenseman - Second Captain *Ness - Center *Pit - Center *Captain Falcon - Forward *Kirby - Center *Pikachu - Forward *Mr. Game & Watch - Forward *Ganondorf - Defenseman *Captain Olimar - Defenseman Traits *TG - Unusually large strength and size. *FM - Male players cannot check them. *PS - Will automatically gain 2 points for every game they play. Players Up For Grabs In exchange for players, you need to give the owner something back. E.G: Other players, a free edit to one of your pages, etc. SW *Talon (TG) - 1 *Bolt - 1 *Tea (FM) - 8 *Aqua *Ike - 1 Category:Sports